The Woman Of his Dreams
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: He dreamt her up and like all dreams she did not truly exist, until he met her in a coffee shop and soon began to question his own true reality. Eames/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Woman of his Dreams_ LITERALLY_

_Eames DREAM POV_

Looking out across the beach I saw her and smiled inwardly. I come here to see her every night. I created this image that stands before me this projection. She is beautiful and perfect. I have become addicted to my creation this projection of my self-conscious. Now she was everything to me, I thought of her every night and day in reality but even now I am starting to question it. I'm questioning my own reality. Looking down at the sand beneath my feet I begin to think why?

Why I still do this to myself? Why I had created something to fall in love with? Why couldn't she just be real? Looking back up I watched her approach. Everything about her was perfect which made this all the more a dream to me. Her hair perfectly straight and the deepest of black, bright green eyes that in reality only contacts could master. The perfect body, every muscle sculpted as if she was in a gym twelve hours a day. Perfect.

I smiled as she held a hand out to me. Grasping it lightly I pulled her in close and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I was in love with a figment of my imagination and for now that was ok with me. Leaning down I brushed my lips with hers, disappointed to feel her lips cold against mine. Another factor in my mind reminding me this wasn't real. I moved back away from her.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was like music to my ears. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to describe. I had spend so much time in these dreams with her it was like even she knew and remembered every dream that I had of her. Even though she wasn't real. "Eames?" My mouth opened and closed as I looked back and forth for an excuse or a jolt in my mind to just speak. Taking a deep breath I groaned and whispered.

"I'm sorry." A saddened look came across her face and it pained me to see it. This was the first dream I realized that I had started to notice this subtle facts that this wasn't reality. "Alex." I grasped her hand a pulled her forward to me. "I love you." Seeing her smile gave my mind a small relief. "I will see you tomorrow, I promise." I watched as she turned and walked from me, back to the place she stood at the begging of my dream. There she would stand until I came back.

* * *

His eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around the empty room he groaned inwardly to himself regretting waking up. Sitting up he removed the strap from his wrist and tossed it aside. Sitting forward he ran his hands through his hair before resting his head in his hands. He couldn't keep doing this to himself he knew he had to stop. It was like a drug and he could break free from it. Looking up as he heard the door open and close he sighed as Arthur came into view.

"Back so soon?" Arthur grinned and set his things down before taking a seat across from him.

"Why didn't get enough time with your imagination?" Arthur laughed to himself. Eames didn't find it amusing at all but it was a small price to pay he figured a little word lashing here and there. After all he did fall in love with the woman of his dreams literally. "You really need to get out more." Glancing up at Arthur he inclined his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"You keep going back more and more each day, it's like you're not stratified." Eames sighed and stood from his chair and walked away from him. Arthur shook his head. "Ever since Dom put it into your head that you could make people up all you have been doing is going under to see her."

"So what's your point Arthur?" Arthur stood and approached him.

"Look as nice as it is having someone perfect always there in your dreams you have to break free." Turning from him Eames sighed. "I know that you are noticing the unrealistic parts of her."

"Why do you care huh, these are my dreams and Ill have them how I want!" Pushing past him he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Eames!" Stopping short he turned back. "One of us was going to have to tell you eventually that she isn't real." Slamming the door behind him Eames made his way quick down the steps of the old abandoned building and out the side door. Arthur stared at the door for a moment and shook his head. This woman his dream woman was getting the better of his friend and he hated it. Eames had changed so drastically since this idea was introduced to him. Leave it to Dom to put this all into his head. Looking around the large almost empty room he sighed. As much as he wanted to do the same as Eames he was determined not to get addicted to this like two of his close friends. Mentally kicking himself he quickly grabbed his coat and went after Eames, he had to apologize.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter to come in a few hours I am in the zone and will not disapoint, Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Coffee

"Eames!" Turing to the sound of his name his body sagged as he saw Arthur running toward him. "Wait!" Holding his arms out to the side Eames shrugged and shook his head.

"What come to lay on more jokes, well go ahead?" Arthur shook his head as he leaned forward to catch his breath.

"No I came to apologize." Looking down at the hunched over man stunned he was left speechless for a moment.

"Well that's a first; I don't think you have ever apologized for any insult against me." Standing up straight he looked him straight in the eye.

"I know what it's like." Still panting for air Arthur looked around their location for a moment thinking.

"Oh you know what it's like huh, being alone in the world where you have to escape in to a dream just to be happy!" Eames shouted out shocking Arthur.

"Wait, I'm confused Eames I thought."

"Well you thought wrong." He said angrily turning from him. Walking up behind him Arthur put a hand on his friends shoulder but was shrugged off.

"How about we get some coffee huh?" He said a bit cheery. "Maybe we can talk this over and I can try and help?" Eames turned back toward him and looked over at the coffee shop across the street.

"Fine but you're paying." Eames took off toward the shop leaving Arthur a step behind. The coffee shop was just a small corner of a large building filled with apartments and businesses. As they arrived at the counter Arthur could sense that Eames was going to ignore him as much as possible and carry on with his coffee. Arthur ordered his as did Eames. As they waited for their drinks Arthur tried and failed to start a conversation with Eames. As their drinks were handed over the counter to them Arthur took his seat, liking his coffee the way it was. Eames made his way over to a small table that had creams and sugars on it. Plucking the right ingredients to add to his bland coffee, stirring them in he lifted the cup and sipped as he turned. He smiled to himself as the right taste flowed into his mouth and then all over his chest. Cursing out loud he groaned as the hot coffee hit him. Looking down at his shirt he kept cursing as he began to dab away the coffee.

"I'm so so sorry!" He heard a young woman's voice shriek out. He hated her at the moment. Turning to the table he grabbed a hand full of napkins and continued to soak up the coffee from his shirt. "Here let me help you with that." A woman's hands came into his view holding paper towels.

"No No its quiet." His voice left his as he looked up. The woman looked up at him and stopped for a moment. She was real was all he thought before his voice returned. "alright." He chuckled foolishly to himself. As they went back to dabbing his shirt.

"I really am sorry I was in a rush and didn't see you." He looked up and smiled.

"It's alright I live close nearby it's not that big of a deal." She tossed the used napkins in the bin by the table and smiled. "Eames." He held out his hand and she laughed.

"Alexandria, Nice to meet you Eames." They laughed together for a moment. "Well I got to go, I am so sorry about all this." He shook his head and waved his hand disregarding the comment.

"It's fine." He smiled at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear and began walking backwards.

"I'll see you around then." She said before disappearing out of the store.

He stood in shock at the event that just happened, moving quickly over to the table Arthur sat at he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small round ball, he dropped it on the table and watched it bounce a few times before rolling to a stop.

"Think your dreaming Eames?" Arthur chuckled sipping at his coffee.

"That was her."

"Who was her?" Arthur put his cup down with a raised eyebrow.

"That woman that ran into me, that's her, the woman I made up, the woman of my dreams." Arthur took a sharp turn in his chair to see if he could catch a glimpse of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously when he turned back to his friend.

"Yes."

"Well then good, you should get to know her." Arthur laughed slightly taking another sip of his coffee. "Just know that she isn't the real woman of your dreams, well you know what I mean." Eames chuckled at the comment.

"I can't believe that she is real." He said astonished after a few moments.

"Eames, just because you ran into a woman that looks just like the one you dreamt up doesn't mean she is the same." Raising an eyebrow at Arthur he waited for the start of a lecture. "She has a family, a history, moods, and imperfections, everything that I am sure that the woman you have made up does not have."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying think before you go after her." Eames shook his head at his friend. "I know you Eames its taking every ounce of will power you have not too chase after her." He rolled his eyes at him.

"Well she is gone now, I may never see her again." Taking a sip of his coffee Arthur shook his head and raised his hand up to motion he had something to say.

"You don't know that maybe she comes here every morning for coffee?" He had a point."So come back tomorrow and offer to buy her a drink or something."

"Maybe." Leaning back in his chair he stared at the doorway hopping she would come back through.

"Do it for your own heath and stop dreaming of a woman that doesn't exist." Eames chuckled.

"But she does!" Arthur drank the last of his coffee and stood.

"You know what I meant now let's get going."

* * *

A/N: Ok what do you think? Trust me this story has a plot a really good one, I just need to type it out on paper as you can see its getting there. So please let me know what you think and the next chaper should be up by tomorrow! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Precaution's

Eames looked out the window of his apartment later that day re-living every moment of that day over in his head. From his dream that morning to running into the so call woman of his dreams that afternoon. His gaze was fixed down on the coffee shop, which he was never more interested in until now. He laughed to himself as he let his mind wander. He could have seen her before or passed her on the street and never even noticed her. Turning from the window his went to sit at his kitchen table he doubled for a desk. He had taken notes on Alex the woman he dreamed up and Alexandria the woman he had just met.

Making a pro and con sheet he compared the two women. Alex was like a porcelain doll her figures perfect, eyes, skin, body everything on her was perfect. Alexandria on the other hand was anything but, her hair was the same length and color but it curled at the end and had a frizz to it. Her eyes were dull grey and green compared to the bright neon green that were Alex's eyes. Alexandria's skin had flaws, freckles and blemishes and her body did look perfect but not a skinny as Alex. As he went back and forth between the two separate sheets of paper it hit him as to what the major difference was.

Alexandria had a personality, even in the brief minuets of meeting her she had a very pleasant personality. Alex however had a duller personality, that happy to see you but wishes you would leave type of personality. Tossing the pen he had been holding back onto the desk he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Looking around his kitchen he enjoyed the silence till a knock came to his door. Groaning to himself he set his chair back on all fours and stood.

"Who is it!" He shouted out toward the door as he made his way to it.

"Its Dom and Arthur!" The voices shouted back. His shoulders slumped as he unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

"May I help you boys?" They both peered back at Eames and smiled.

"Let us in." Pushing on the door, he stepped back and let the two men in. Closing the door behind them they smiled at their friend. "So tell me about this girl?" Dom asked.

"Well thank you Arthur for making a fool of me." Arthur rose his hands in defeat a smiled.

"No I'm serious Eames, tell me about what you created." Eames shook his head in disagreement. "Well I will tell you one thing, the fact that you have done this and the fact that you have met a woman that resembles the woman of your dreams is not a good thing."

"And how is it not a good thing?" Eames asked as he made his way into the living room, Arthur and Dom followed him and took a seat on the large couch.

"Because the woman in your dreams will change to match the one of reality and then the two worlds join together and you wont be able to tell the difference." Eames sat across from them and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not going to go under like that so my dreams are not going to be as intense."

"It is still risky Eames, if she were to some home join you in a dream . ." Eames stopped him there.

"Your implying that she would be going under with us at one point, why would I subject her to that. I've only just met her and your talking about putting her under?" Dom waved his hands to stop his friends words.

"I know, I know I guess I'm looking to far into this." Taking a deep breath Dom looked around the room and then back to his friend. " But just know that your dreams and reality will melt together and you'll start to go crazy."

"I understand that but I'm still not seeing your overall point here gentlemen." Arthur leaned forward on the couch and looked over at his friend seriously.

"What Dom is trying to put across from you is what I told your earlier, think before you get yourself into trouble. Remember that she is not the woman of your dreams so you can bring up things that your experienced in your dream." Eames started laughing to himself.

"You boys are funny, I meet a girl that I just may like and you start in with the lectures and the do and don'ts of the situation." Leaning back on his couch he watched Dom and Arthur exchange glances. "Unless there is something that you haven't told me yet." The three men were silent between each other for a moment.

"This woman happens to be a sister of a very powerful man." Arthur whispered causing Eames to laugh.

"So, who cares I like her not her brother what's the big deal?"

"See this is the reason you do go and create people in your dreams because they resemble someone else in reality and when you see them you want to interact with them. You have had to created this woman of a image you had seen of her before." Dom started into a ramble of knowledge not answering Eames' question.

"Dom." Dom stopped his rambling and looked up. "Who is her brother?"

"Robert Fischer." Eames looked in-between the two men and thought for a moment on the name.

"You mean our Robert Fischer?" He asked and the two men glanced back at each other before at him.

"Yes, the one we are going to perform inception on." Eames shot up quickly from the couch cursing aloud.

"Now I know what all of this is about, you don't want me getting close to the only person he is close with." Dom and Arthur nodded.

"When we go under to perform inception we don't want her projection coming into play." Dom spoke softly looking up at Eames.

"Oh like you Dom!" Eames shouted out. "You know you're a smart man but you are the biggest hypocrite I know!" Dom hung his head in shame for a moment before leaving the apartment. "How long can I go through life miserable, reverting to a dream, going slowly insane with this illusion of love." Arthur stood up and smoothed out his coat.

"Maybe after this job is done you can go after her just not now." Eames turned away from him and Arthur took that as his queue to leave. He stopped short when he heard Eames chuckle to himself.

"Your so afraid of her interfering when her projection is still going to be there in my self-conscious." Arthur took this new piece of information in while Eames turned to him. "And we both know we cant go in with out me." Arthur glanced over at Eames and sighed.

"We will keep this between the two of us, no one has to know." Eames nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "Just keep your self-conscious in check during all of this."

"Never had a problem before."

"Yes well now you know that she is his brother when you see him your going to think of her." Eames nodded again.

"Well I will do my best." Arthur smiled and took his leave closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

A/N: Right now I am developing the story getting all the facts in and trying to incorporate the movie into the story a little bit but am not going to let the movie take over the story. I will have another chapter up shortly within the next two hours if work doesn't decide the flare up. Please let me know what you think about the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Coffee Break

They had been in and out all day training their new architect. Getting the layouts and mazes right, teaching her all the tricks. The group stood in a circle discussing the layout. The world moved around them as Ariadne played with the layout. Eames was being good at keep his thoughts in check, he didn't think of her once well almost once but the concentration of this dream wasn't her. Turning from the group he moved down the street away from them looking in the distance. Movement had caught his attention. It was a subtle movement, his mind told him it was her but he refused to believe it not in this situation. He had to have control over his own mind but his sub conscious was getting the better of him.

"Eames?" He turned to the group and raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" he looked at Arthur and glared.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dom nodded and posed a question.

"What's your initial plan on Fisher so far?" Eames moved slowly back to the group.

"The relationship with his father may not work so I'm trying to get more in on his Godfather Peter Browning once I get a little more info on him we will have something to start off with." Dom went through what he had said in his head before nodding and continuing on the conversation with the group. Arthur moved over to Eames and whispered to him.

"So where is she at right now?" Eames looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What makes you think she is here?" Arthur chuckled and looked around.

"Because of the way your acting, something is catching your eye in the distance." Eames rolled his eyes.

"So I'm seeing things, but you reminding me of her isn't helping." He whispered harshly turning to look at Arthur square in the eye.

"Your doing good though." Arthur smiled at him.

"Leave it alone." Eames walked away from him.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He was frustrated with the entire situation. Looking around the room at everyone else who was slowly waking up, removing the band on his wrist he tossed it aside and stood. Stretching he moved over toward his coat and slipped it on.

"Leaving Eames?" Dom asked as he sat up.

"I will be back." He didn't say any more and left the building. Dom turned to Arthur.

"You think he is getting coffee." Arthur shook his head.

"Ill follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid besides it's a different time of day that's to big of a coincidence." Arthur stood from the chair and grabbed his coat as well. Following slowly behind Eames he watched from affair as Eames walked into the coffee shop. By the looks of his actions Eames had not intention on meeting the woman of his dreams here. Arthur chuckled to himself as the though went through his head. He really felt for his friend and understood what he was going through but the job they had now was going to be more important that this woman he had just met.

Eames ordered his coffee just like the day before and waited patiently looking back and forth in the shop he only hopped that she would walk through the door again. He did even care if she spilled his coffee all over him at least he got to see her the real her. The Barista looked up over the counter and smiled at him as she handed him his coffee.

"Would you like that on your shirt sir?" She giggled and he smiled a bit at it. Thanking her for the drink he went to turn from her and take a seat. "That woman was asking about you today." Turning quick back he looked at her confused for a moment.

"She was asking about me?"

"Yes, she wanted to make it up to you for yesterday and asked if you were a regular." His body sagged a little bit and shook his head.

"No I wish I was one." He whispered to himself.

"Sir?" Looking up he smiled giving her the go to continue the conversation. "She comes in every morning at nine, and asked me if I saw you again to let you know." She wanted to see him, he was shocked. Well not so much an honest mistake that she had made she just wanted to formally apologize. He nodded and thanked her before taking a seat at a table. He stared out the window watching the people pass. He laughed at himself at how foolish he was being. He was in love with a woman he had never met before but only in his dreams. He was being silly that he even hopped that something would come of this whole mess.

He sipped at his coffee until it was gone and soon left the little coffee shop. He was in a debate on whether he was going to come back in the morning and meet her. It was going to be too risky for the job they were doing, even Arthur had noticed a change in him while they were sharing dreams. He had to control himself better if he was going to try and secretly see her. Laughing to himself as he walked down the street he pushed all the negativity out of his head as he decided that he would meet her. Humming a light tune in his head he smiled as he continued to walk down the street.

"Did you see her?" Jumping straight out of his skin he turned to meet Arthur. Catching his breath from the shock he glared at him.

"So now your spying on me huh, what I cant get a cup of coffee?" Arthur shrugged and approached him.

"Dom was worried you were going to see her." Eames rolled his eyes.

"We went and got coffee at what nine ten o'clock yesterday and its now what almost noon, what were my chance of seeing her today slim to none." Arthur sighed and nodded.

"I know but we just have to be sure that we do not compromise this mission."

"Yeah, right well lets go then huh?" Arthur nodded and followed Eames back to the apartment they were stationing this mission out of. Upon entering the apartment the look that he got from Dom said it all they obviously did not trust him at all. Seeing her was going to be a hard task, but they did not know about what he and the barista talked about earlier so he had a slight advantage. Looking around the room at everyone sitting and chatting he wondered if everyone knew his story. He hoped for Arthur's sake that it wasn't the case.

* * *

A/N: So its getting around to it, still a little more story development that is going to happen but more to come in the next chapter kick things off. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Being Discreet

Eames woke up earlier that he was used to, groaning as he sat up on his bed he looked around. He didn't remember dreaming the night before sighing he reached for the pair of pant he wore yesterday slung over the chair that sat next to his bed. Digging through the pockets he found the small ball and dropped it on the floor. Watching it closely as it bounced high a few times then started to bounce and roll away. Swinging his feat over the bed he stood slowly, stretching he made his way to the bathroom and did his daily routine.

Looking at himself in the mirror he questioned whether or not this was a wise idea but he had to see her. He did not want to go under to see a woman he knew was real. He checked his watch and dressed quickly he did want to miss a chance at seeing her. Grabbing his coat he made his way down the stairs and out the door onto the street. He slowed his pace to normal and made his way to the coffee shop. Looking around he made sure that Arthur wasn't following him again, or anyone else for that matter. Entering the shop he acted as normal as possible and ordered the same drink he had the last two days.

She wasn't there like the barista had told him yesterday. He shrugged and looked around his surroundings before his coffee was announced done. Grabbing the cup from the young woman behind the counter he moved over to the table that served him not so a few days ago. Adding the cream and sugar like he did last time, he took his time stirring everything in to make the perfect blend. He sighed to himself, he knew that she wasn't going to come so he was going to enjoy his coffee.

"Excuse me?" He sipped his coffee to quick and felt the scolding liquid burn his tongue. Groaning slightly as he turned he almost spilled his coffee again. "Eames right?" he stuttered for a moment before speaking.

"Yes."He nodded. She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Alexandria from the other day." She reminded him, even though he need no reminder. Grasping her hand he smiled back nodding.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled to himself motioning with the cup of coffee in his hand.

"I wanted to make it up to, I felt really bad for what happened." Eames looked around still in a bit of shock that the woman of his dreams was here speaking to him.

"And how do you propose to do that?" He asked.

"Well seen as how you already have coffee, maybe I can buy you a drink some other time." Eames acted to think for a moment even though he already had the answer.

"That's sounds nice." He smiled and nodded. "Whenever is more convenient to you, since it seems as of a few days ago you have a busier schedule than I do." She smiled and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"How about tomorrow night, that's the only night I am free for awhile." Eames acted to think again and agreed. "Great, well like you said my schedule is a busy one so Ill see you then." He nodded still at a loss for words. She only smiled and grabbed her coffee. "Ill meet you here tomorrow at eight?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Alright then I guess I will see you tomorrow night." As she turned away from him a smile crossed his face and he sipped at his coffee. Before she exited the shop she turned back. "It was good to run into you again Eames." He smiled and nodded to her and watched her go.

"Lucky you!" the barista said from behind the counter causing him to grin. He finished his coffee and left the shop causally. Walking slowly back to his apartment, he enjoyed the weather and the time he was having to himself. It did him good just to see her, even if he didn't say a word to her.

* * *

"Alright listen up!" Dom spoke up over everyone , "Lets go through all of this again." They went through every aspect of the mission, every name and every detail. Eames stared out the window, twirling a pen between his fingers. When it was his time to talk he would give his piece and then stay silent. Arthur watched him closely, he knew he was thinking of her and that was his prime focus at the moment.

Arthur had hopped that he wasn't up to something, but knowing Eames he was. He was a gambler and a cheater at times, never really fair. Eames stood and headed for the fridge as the group continued to talk. He scanned through and pulled out a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off he took a long sip and continued to look out the window. Arthur was surprised to see him so out of connection with the rest of the group. It was strange for him to see. Something was bother him Arthur knew it. It was like he was waiting for time to pass but I wouldn't pass quick enough.

When the group had finished their go through of the plan they all went their own separate ways. Some went home and some went to the bar. Eames stayed behind as the sun began to set. Walking around the room a few times he looked toward the silver case on the table and thought for a brief moment. He went to reach for and stop halfway. He couldn't believe how desperate he was being, needing to go under for a few moments only to see the projection of a woman he barely knew. Looking at his watch he sighed and grabbed his coat and left the building quickly.

As he reached his front door, he paused for a moment. Staring at the number nailed into the door he couldn't help but think of her even now in this moment where all he was doing was staring at the door. He laughed to himself, he needed to get a grip. He knew he was going to slowly loose his mind if he kept his thoughts they way they were at this rate. Reaching in his pocket for his key he fumbled for a moment before sliding the key into the lock. As he turned the key and soft thud came to his ears. Turning to the sound he saw the cause of the noise.

A woman had dropped some of her groceries while attempting to open her door. Eames watched as and orange rolled his way. The woman continued to curse as she began to put the bag back together. Picking up the orange Eames headed toward her. He watched as she opened the door quickly before reaching for the bag.

"Excuse me!" He called out before she shut the door on him. She stopped and watched him approach, flipping her hair out of her face she smiled.

"Well this is a strange coincidence now isn't it?" she asked as he stopped in front of her with her lost orange in hand.

"I never knew you lived here." Eames chuckled to himself as he handed the orange over. This was getting better and worse as it all went along, not only had he planed sneaking out to see the woman of his dream but she lived down the hall. "Do you need any help with that?" He offered and she shook her head.

"No I am fine, I got the door open and that's all that matters now." She said as she laughed to herself. He smiled and took a step back.

"Well I will see you tomorrow night then?" he asked for his own reassurance and she nodded.

"Of course." She said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Good, well I will swing by then, same time." She nodded to him and began to close the door for fear of losing the grocery bags in her arms. He made his way back to his apartment and finished turning the key, he glance back over at her door. He smiled when he saw her in the doorway watching him.

"Thank you for your help Eames and have a good night." She said light enough for him to hear. He inclined his head and smiled before they both went their separate ways into their own apartments.

* * *

A/N: Still allot of development going on, I went back and forth on the idea of her living on the same floor as him but decided it best so that in later chapters he . . . . . . well I guess you can find out when I write those chapters then. I have a full day on nothing to do a straight 24 hours tomorrow, so expect a few chapters out of me, thanks to everyone who had read and the reviews, I look forward to hearing for more of you as this story goes on! Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Drinks

They day went by quick for Eames. Time always flew when you had something to look forward to. The group went through the scenario a few times again and reviewed the characters in play. Everything was going to go good as long as nothing interfered. Eames didn't waste any of his time once they were done for the day. He headed home and proceeded to wait for time to pass. It was only six o'clock which gave him time to think of his own plan and get ready. Rummaging around in his closet he found the right clothes for this evenings events. Showering, changing and then debating to shave he laughed to himself. He was being silly about all this. Leaning against the sink he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had hoped that his so called friends were not spying on him tonight.

Looking down at his watch he decided that it was time to get going. Grabbing his coat he left his apartment locking the door behind him. He paused for a moment and thought again. There were too many times tonight where he knew that this was going to be a very bad idea. He found himself staring at the number on his door again debating his options.

"Eames?" Looking over he watched her approach. He missed her having not gone under to dream about her the past few days. He took a deep breath and vowed to himself that he would try and start over and forget that he ever dreamed of her.

"Sorry I was lost in thought for a moment." He laughed to himself pointing to his door.

"Oh well are you ready to go?" She asked and Eames nodded turning and locking his door quickly before turning back to her and smiling.

"I am now." She smiled and lead the way out of the apartment building. As they made it to the street he stood back and watched her hail a cab. As a cab finally saw her and pulled over to the side Eames quickly opened the door for her.

"Why thank you." He smiled and waited for her to enter the cab and scoot over to the other side before joining her in the back seat.

"So where are we off too?" he asked after she gave directions to the diver.

"Oh just a place I go to from time to time." There was an awkward silence there after. Eames was think that she was nervous, or was he. He was telling himself over and over again that this wasn't a dream and that she was really sitting next to him. The drive was relatively short which made him question why they took a cab in the first place but he brushed the thought off. Stepping out of the cab he held the door open for her as she exited. Turning to the driver Eames handed him the fare and went to join her on the sidewalk. "Well this is the place."

The building was simple and out of the way. It would make anyone who didn't want any prime focus on them want to come here. It was simple and too the point. It was a bar and nothing more, not a fancy night club with millions of flashing lights and loud techno music. Entering the bar they took their seat right at the bar. Eames just followed her lead at where she wanted to go and didn't assume that she was the typical girl. The bartender walked over and wiped his hands clean on his apron.

"How may help you two?" Eames motioned for her to order first and she smiled thinking for a moment a good drink came to mind.

"I'll have a vodka cranberry but make it with kettle one vodka please." She looked over at Eames who for a moment was a bit wrapped up in himself. The bartender looked to him and waited for his order.

"Ill take I beer I guess." He nodded and turned and walked away to get their drinks. Alexandria laughed a bit bringing the attention on her.

"What's so funny?" Eames said as he smiled at her own laughter.

"At this place, you need to specify or you will get the cheapest of the cheap of anything that you order." He shrugged his shoulders and figured that he was going to just get a Bud or miller something simple that was too bad.

"I think Ill be fine with what I get." She smiled and reached for the peanuts that sat in a bowl between them.

"So Eames tell me about your self, aside from the fact that I already know you don't like coffee on your shirt." She leaned in as she asked the question causing him to laugh at her remark.

"Well what would you like to know?" she shrugged and looked around for a moment.

"Anything, what do you do for a living or for fun?" he though for a minuet to try and create the best answer in his head to tell her. Telling her he was a forger and helped steel peoples thoughts wasn't the best way to start this conversation out.

"Well I just to small little jobs here and there really nothing too notable." She nodded and turned to the waiter as he dropped off their drinks. Stirring hers up a bit to get a good mix of the juice and alcohol before taking a sip. Eames was suddenly afraid of what he had ordered after what she had told him. Taking a sip of the dark beer he took a deep intake of air as the taste hit him. She watch closely out of the corner of her as he plunged into the cheap beer. Setting the glass down he gulped slightly starring at the drink for a moment.

"So how is it?" he looked over at her and smiled, she was right it was a cheaper beer but it wasn't bad.

"Well its, cheap like you said but I think I can get used to it." She smiled and laughed a bit before asking another question.

"So where are you from?" Eames took another sip and thought for a moment again, he wasn't going to lie to her about everything just the job but even he did know where he was from half the time.

"Oh, here and there, I've been traveling all my life with my parents and when I was old enough I traveled around wherever the job would take me." She nodded enjoying her drink some more. "What about you? Where are you from?" setting her glass down she sighed.

"The same, I've been traveling everywhere with my parents as well . . ." she paused and looked over at him leaning in as if to tell a secret. "My dad is a big wig of a major energy cooperation." He nodded and acted surprised already know almost everything about her family. "My brother is about to take over the entire operation." She said a little sadly.

"Well that's good isn't it, giving your father a bit of rest should be nice." She smiled at his comment but shook her head.

"My father isn't well." He leaned back a bit and put on a saddened face. He hated the fact that he already knew everything, he hated this acting crap that he had to pull off in order to be friend this woman. "He's been sick and the doctors are expecting the worse." He nodded and kept his face still as he watched for a reaction from her.

"Well enough sad talk now." He suggested and she smiled breaking from the sadness that filled her for a moment. "Tell me about yourself?"

"But you haven't told me anything about you yet." She challenged.

"Whatever you want to know I will tell you." She smiled and shook her head in disagreement.

"That no fun really."

"But then how do you get to know the person?" He asked giving her a good point to the subject. "How about we go back and forth you tell me something and Ill tell you something, it doesn't have to be anything in particular."

"Ok well, I work for my brother." His eyebrows raised in interest.

"Well that sound interesting."

"I hate it!" She spat before taking a sip of her drink and catching him of guard, he was not expecting her to hate working with her brother but there was always a first.

"Why do you hate it?" she shrugged a bit.

"He thinks he's Mr. High and mighty of the cooperation when he is just really turning in to a jackass, I don't think he even sees me as his sister anymore." Eames glanced down at his drink and thought for a moment.

"I'm sure he still loves you as a big brother should?" she shook her head.

"All he cares about is his money, he is turning into a little tyrant." She took another sip of her drink before continuing. "When my father dies I stand to inherit millions upon millions and so does my brother only he gets the company as well." She laughed to her self. "My brother has never really been his own man he is really just a shadow of my father because that is who he wants to be." Eames was listening to every detail she spilled out to him. He focus was broken when she shrugged it all off. "I'm rambling out and I don't even know why, I hardly know you, you know?" he smiled and nodded.

"I understand, well at least you got what ever was bothering you off your chest." She took another sip of her drink and nodded.

"Your right, I feel a bit better now after all that."

"There you go, see sometimes it doesn't matter who you talk too as long as someone listens, its make everything seem just that much better." She smiled and turned her stool to face him.

"So what's the rest of your story, huh?" he shrugged and suggested another topic. "No come on, I just spilled out the partial hatred toward my brother obviously you can do that for with me." He wanted to tell her that he hated her brother too, since he was the factor in the mission that was going to keep him from seeing her often.

"There really isn't much to tell, I live in this city, I go to work every morning, met a girl just recently and now I'm just living the life." He took a sip of his beer and watched her expression change.

"You met a girl recently?" he nodded and looked around the bar, she knew he was talking about her.

"Yeah."

"Well do you like her?" he shrugged.

"She's alright I guess." She smacked his arm and they laughed together. Taking sips of their drinks Eames finally pushed the cup away from him still half full. "Ok that stuff is horrible, I cant do it any more." She laughed and watched him shake of the feeling of the cheap beer.

"I told you so."

The rest of the night was nothing but conversing between the two, talking about their families and drinking. Eames finally got a proper drink to rid the taste of cheap beer out of his mouth. As the night went on they actually found that they were not running out of things to talk about. They were both very opinionated people. They didn't know how much time had passed before the bartender announced last call. Eames looked at his watch it was a quarter after midnight.

"Wow, I should get you home, its late." She laughed as she took the bill from the bartender, she never got a chance to open it as it was snatched out of her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" She went to reach for is but he kept it away from her and laughed to himself. "This isn't fair, I owe you for the other day." He nodded and looked down at the bill.

"Now that coffee that you made me spill wasn't even two dollars." She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "So how bout you just give me two dollars. . . ." He slipped the correct amount of bills into the bill holder plus a little extra and handed it to the bartender. She folded her arms across her chest. " . .And we do this again sometime?" she raised her eyebrow and glanced around the bar.

"Are you asking me out of a date?" he shrugged.

"If you want to put it like that yes." She thought for a moment before reaching for her purse, rummaging through it she pulled out two one dollar bills and slapped them in his hand.

"Fine." He laughed at her fake anger and she eventually smiled. They didn't take a cab back deciding that it was warm enough out to enjoy the a stroll back to their apartments. They continued their conversation that they held in the bar all the way up until they stood out side Alexandria's door.

"I had a good time tonight." She spoke softly as she unlocked her door. He smiled.

"So did I." he leaned himself up against the wall outside her door watching her. "When are you free again?" he asked, she thought for a moment going through her own schedule in her head.

"Friday?" she slowly said aloud not being sure is she was really going to have the time off or not. He nodded. "I'll let you know, I'm sure that I will bump into you sometime tomorrow to let you know."

"Well that'll do I guess." She smiled.

"Well I'll see you soon then?" she asked as he pushed himself off from the wall.

"Of course." He bowed slightly before turning and walking down the hallway toward his apartment.

"Eames?" He turned and watched her approach him quickly she stopped in front of him. Looking down at her he inclined his head questionably. Leaning up she place a light kiss on his lips. Eames froze and attempted to contain himself he wanted nothing more than deepen the kiss as she pulled away and smiled up at him. He stuttered with his words for a moment before asking.

"What was that for?" He grinned down at her.

"For listening to my rants tonight, its been a while since I've spoken to someone who has nothing to do with my father or brother." She smiled and turned away from him and made her way back to her apartment. She gave one last glance back at him before disappearing into her apartment.

* * *

A/N: That was a long chapter, I always tell myself that I need to make it atleast four pages long, well the formate was different on the computer that I was using than the one I am used to using so, now you got a supper long chapter but thats the way that I wanted and knew this chapter was going to go anyway. Thanks to all the readers! I would love to know what everyone thinks of this so far! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 She's always on his mind

The kiss was all that Eames had though about all night. He couldn't get it out of his head. It was sweet and innocent to him. Everything was going good for him, he hadn't gone under too see an imaginary woman, well almost imaginary. Plus he felt better, maybe a woman was what he needed in this life in order to stay sane. Thoughts of her stayed in his head as he walked up the steps to the so called secret apartment they held all their meetings and training in. as he walked through the door he was greeted by Arthur and Ariadne who were setting up all the equipment. He smiled to himself as he saw the two work together day by day, Arthur had a crush on Ariadne he could tell. Looking around the large room he stopped for a moment.

"Where is everyone else at?" he asked watching the two stop and turn to him.

"They all took the day off." Eames closed the gap between him and the pair.

"And what are you two doing here, and why didn't any one bother to tell me that we could have the day off?" Arthur laughed at Eames who seemed a bit irked that he came all the way in on a day off.

"Dom actually wanted you to help me teach Ariadne a few tricks of the trade."

"Well can't you do that on your own?" Eames suggested causing Arthur to raise and eyebrow.

"I would like any help that I get from anyone." Ariadne spoke out hoping that Eames would come along and help. He was very creative when it came to creating levels and making loop wholes.

"Alright I guess I can help out for a little bit, but no more than ten minuets." Arthur smiled, two hours in the dream world was going to be enough time to get some teaching done. They all sat around in a circle of chairs and attached the IV bands to their wrists. Slowly they all fell asleep in to Ariadne's dream.

* * *

Eames stood back as Arthur taught her some small tricks and illusions. Eames would step in from time to time and add a little bit of creativity to what she was creating. For the first hour it was trick after trick, the more she learned the happier it seemed to make her. They took a short break from their exercises to talk about the levels of their upcoming mission. Eames had hoped that Arthur would not have brought it up. He was fighting hard not to think about anything that had to do with Alexandria just so she wouldn't suddenly appear and ruin the day he was having. Not that he would mind seeing her. Arthur began to talk about Robert Fischer and the conversation she had with him last night came back to mind. The world around them shifted a bit which brought attention to him.

"Did you do that Eames?" Arthur asked as Eames shook his head no. Looking around as the world got darker and the building changed. They were suddenly standing outside the bar that he was at last night.

"Eames?" Eames didn't respond as he looked in through the glass window. She was sitting alone enjoying a drink. It was his memory playing out only as if he wasn't there. Arthur came too look in the window with him and narrowed his eyes for a better look. "Who is that?" Eames snapped back to himself and knocked her from his memory causing her projection to disappear.

"No one." Eames cleared his mind quickly and the world adjusted back to the way Ariadne had it before.

"I though that only the dreamer can change things." Ariadne asked as Arthur kept his eyes on Eames as he explained everything to her.

"No, he can change things if he wanted to if the feelings are strong enough." Eames glared at Arthur as he continued. "You could design the entire world and all the levels and one person who doesn't have a good grip on their mind could effect what you see. That's why when we dream nothing is ever flows together everything is scattered and confusing." Ariadne nodded and looked between the two men for a moment before asking.

"Who was the woman Eames?"

"Like I told you no one, I've never dreamt of her before." Arthur continued to glare at him knowing the real truth.

"Then its memory." Arthur tried not to spit out in anger, this small little interruption was going to cause a huge problem during the mission.

"How would you know Arthur?" Eames took a step closer to his friend getting frustrated by the minuet.

"Memories are stronger than a sub-conscious dream." Eames shook his head and continued to listen as his anger rose.

"This isn't that big of a deal really, Eames is just in a different mind set right now, he should be fine by the time we have to get this mission over and done with." Ariadne stated and Arthur shook his head.

"That's not the point." Ariadne was confused at what was happening between these two men. She had no idea what they were referring two and every button that could be pushed with Eames Arthur was sure doing a good job walking all over them. "Who was the girl Eames?" Arthur was trying not to yell.

"Why does it matter Arthur!" Eames didn't want them to know even though it was totally obvious especially to Arthur.

* * *

Their eyes fluttered open one after the other. Their ten minuets was up and for Ariadne, she was glad it was done with. Arthur sat up and glared at Eames who was quick to stand and remove his IV. Walking briskly he grabbed his coat and head for the door. Ariadne looked over at Arthur who was quick to follow Eames. Just as he opened the door Arthur came up and slammed it back shut.

"You said you wouldn't!" Arthur exclaimed as Eames stepped away from him.

"No you asked me not to, I never said I wouldn't." Arthur threw his hands up in the air.

"You are going to jeopardize everything that we have worked at and you said yourself we can't go in with out you." Eames walked away from Arthur as Ariadne sat shocked at what was going on between the two of them, she didn't know what to do. "Don't walk away from me!"

"Or what Arthur!" Eames turned back to him.

"I know who she is, what happen in that dream was a memory of a recent event." Eames couldn't find the words to say. "I'm not an idiot Eames, I knew you were going to see her even after we warned you!" Eames sighed he was tired, he didn't need this right now. Arthur knew the truth and he was going to have to live that now. "Why couldn't you just visit her in your dreams?" Arthur said in a disgusted tone. Eames last straw was broken.

"And what! Become like Dom! Be dependant on something that doesn't exist anymore!" Eames yelled out with all the anger he had balled up inside of him. Ariadne stood in between the two of the hoping that this wouldn't end in a fist fight. "Arthur after everything we have been through together I had hoped that you would be a little more trust worthy of me." Eames calmed down a bit. Moving around Ariadne and Arthur he made his way back to the door. Arthur went to go after him not through with what he had to say but was stopped by Ariadne. Looking down at her he took a deep breath.

"This is not good Ariadne, he can compromise the entire mission." Arthur ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He was stressed out over this whole Eames thing.

"Why don't you try and trust him for once like he said." Arthur nodded.

"After this all cools down, I will go under with him again. Get his mind set in the right place."

Walking through his apartment door he slammed it behind him. He cursed himself for not being able to control his mind for a measly few minuets. Tossing his coat across the room he tossed himself on the couch. Burring his face in his pillow he screamed as loud as his could to let all the stress out. This was killing him, he knew the mission was important but he wanted to be happy for once and last night for him was incredible. Flipping over on to his back he inhaled deeply before finally feeling relaxed. His relaxation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away Arthur!" He shouted out at the door. He heard the door click open and he sighed angrily. "I said go away!" he shouted out and sat up looking over the edge of the couch he gasped. "Alexandria?" she was standing their dressed in her best for work.

"Are you alright?" she asked a bit startled, he was instantly at his feet and in front of her.

"I'm fine, I thought you were someone else." He smiled awkwardly, she smiled awkwardly back.

"Ok well I was just passing by and heard you scream I just wanted to be sure that you were ok."

"Yes, thank you." He mumbled to himself.

"Well I have to be going, but Ill see you tomorrow night?" His mood perked up at the reminder that tomorrow they had a date. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Ok good, Ill see you then." She walked to the door and turned back. "Eames, try to relax." She winked at him and closed the door behind her as she walked out. Tossing himself back on the couch he sighed. At least she cared enough to check on him but he felt like a fool. He had to get his mind right not to let her flow into the dreams that they were going to have. Checking his watch he sighed one thing he hated about dreaming was how time slows to a crawl. So much had happened in the last hour of his life he was almost exhausted and he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

* * *

A/N: So any thoughts? What do you guys think, Im glad I see the stats improving everytime I check. Im glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks for Reading. I hope I have lost anyone yet! Its still going slow for development but It will so kick into high gear. Thanks! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Everything Happens on Friday

Eames was impatient as the next person on waiting for something to happen or time to pass. Eventually Eames had gotten the courage to go back and face Arthur and ask for help later that day. Arthur accepted but with hesitation because of there earlier quarrel. Ariadne was still a little lost over the whole situation but she knew that there was a woman involved and she was going to leave it at that. It shocked her that Dom wasn't the only one going crazy in this group because of their ability's to get into other peoples mind and to dream. She watched as Arthur and Eames slept in their dream world, she knew that they were either fighting or trying to work everything out and help Eames strengthen his mind.

* * *

"The whole point of this is to shut her out completely." Arthur added to the lecture he was already giving. Eames was starting to hate the fact that he had even agreed to letting Arthur help him with this. "You need to not be able to think about her when a simple word comes to mind that reminds you about her." Eames rolled his eyes and sat down on the park bench near by. They had appeared in a park in the middle of a big city, no one was around which made seeing projection that were trying to get the better of them was easy.

"Well it's a little hard Arthur not being able to think about her." Arthur turned to him and sighed.

"Well you have to try." Arthur sat down net to Eames and thought for a moment. "Robert." Eames turned to him and the sound of heels clicking on the pavement were heard getting closer as the time went on. Turning they both saw the woman that was now haunting Eames dreams.

"See what I mean, just the mention of Robert Fischer is going to make you think of her, even when you have to interact with him you are going to see her." Eames watched her get closer before blanking her from her mind. "Its not hard for you to get her out of your mind, I know that's the easy part, but in a intense situation she is still going to be there and your mind will use her against you." Eames sighed, hey had been working at this for awhile now and he was getting tired. The sat in silence for a moment before a thought came to mind.

"She could always go under with us." Eames suggested causing Arthur to sharply look down at him.

"Why?"

"If she comes in with us my sub-conscious wont put her there and neither will Fischer's." Arthur thought for a moment and nodded, it could work but they would have to re-work their plan a bit because of it. Either way Arthur insisted that they continue practicing just in case she couldn't make it under with them.

* * *

"You expect that to help?" Dom whispered as the three men discussed this new probability in far corner.

"If she is in the dream then she wont have the ability to sabotage this operation, like Mal tends to do from time to time." Arthur spoke bluntly earning a glare from Dom.

"And why can you just control your thoughts Eames, huh?" Dom asked placing his hands in his pockets. Eames crossed his arms and sighed before speaking.

"The same reason that one little reminder in the dream of a memory, your memories start to appear." Dom knew Eames was right and Arthur knew even better than Eames having experienced it before with Dom. "Plus maybe she will have a good impact on getting what we need from her brother." Dom thought for a moment.

"So you think his sister is going to be a better tool than his godfather?"

"Yes." Eames nodded, he couldn't believe that he was going to subject her to this but it was worth a shot to accomplish the mission.

"Let me think on it." Dom said and walked away from Arthur and Eames who shared a look. Arthur just shook his head.

"What?" Eames asked

"Nothing." Arthur walked away from him and went back to his work. Eames sighed and checked his watch , it was noon. Suddenly he was flooded with guilt. He was going to pull this woman into the dream. Returning to the group they went over the idea of getting Alexandria into the dream but Dom never mentioned why. Eames just had to ignore the sideways glances from Ariadne and Arthur. After all was said and done Eames made his way home. It boggled his mind that he was going to go on a date with the sister of the man they were going to perform inception on. Once Eames made it home, he decided to lie down and rest. A small nap before a big night would do him good he thought. He had at least four hours before he had to meet her down the hall. Pulling out his cell phone as he sat down on the edge of his bed, he set an alarm and fell back into the bed. He let his mind drift as to what he was going to wear and what they were going to talk about.

* * *

EAMES POV DREAM

I was on the beach again. Confused at the situation I looked around for an answer to my own question. It had been awhile since I had dreamt of this place. Looking down at my feet for a moment I looked up and smiled. Well I was going on a date with her later it was nice to have a quick dream of her before hand. Walking over to the figure that stood by the water and stopped just short at my realization, taking in everything that was around me and every feature I was seeing something was off. I thought I had been dreaming of Alexandria but that woman did not stand before me now. She smiled up at me and embraced me in a light hug. I was frozen unable to move for a moment.

"I have missed you darling."

"Alex?" I questioned.

"Of course love." She replied sweetly and I groaned. Dom had been wrong Alex didn't resemble into Alexandria. I didn't want this dream to continue. I couldn't stay and love a figment of my imagination. Moving away from her she gave a pained look.

"I have to go." I whispered taking one step after another backward. Anger crossed her face as she watched me go. I turned and kept walking till I heard her shout out.

"What does she have that I don't have?" I turned sharply back to her shocked that she even knew that there was an Alexandria in reality.

"You are her, she is you." I stated back as she walked back toward me.

"No she is not." I shook my head, this entire situation was getting out of hand for me, I just wanted to wake up. "I am real, I am the one you want to be with." She was trying to make me believe that this world reality and the other world were fake. I just wanted my alarm to go off already so this whole situation would end.

"No this is all a dream and you are someone I created."

"But you want to be with me right, the real woman of your dreams." I shook my head and made my way away from her. Her voice ringing out of behind me as I increased the distance.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open looking around he took a sharp intake of breath at the shock of the dream he just had. Sitting up quickly he checked his watch, he had overslept. He had twenty minutes to get ready. He groaned to himself at this new recent development. They had found away to keep Alexandria from running around messing thing up but now Alex was going to be a factor. Running into the bathroom he showered and changed into a nicer set of his clothes. Just as he did one final look over of himself in the mirror there was a knock at the door. Moving quickly to door he opened it slowly. Alexandria stood outside the door waiting patiently, she was dressed in a longer black cocktail dress. He smiled and excused himself to retrieve his coat before meeting her in the hall.

"You seem rushed?" she smiled as she waited for him to lock the door.

"Yes, I seemed to have dozed off. " turning to her he offered his arm and she accepted it. They made their way down to the street and paused for a moment inside the building. Looking out the mirrored double doors Eames sighed. It was pouring down rain. He turned to her and shrugged at what to do. She smiled and thought for a moment. Grabbing his hand she led him back up to their floor.

"I think I might have something we can make here." She said as they entered her apartment. Walking over to the kitchen she opened the fridge. He watched her as he leaned against the counter. Pulling out a variety of things she laid them on the counter before him. She had the makings for a large salad from what she had pulled out. Opening her covered she laughed and shook the box she held in her hand catching his attention. "I guess Mac and Cheese and a salad will have to do." She smiled.

He laughed and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Ok the date will continue next chapter. I hope you like it so far. Im going to develope Eames relationship a little bit more tomorrow. Please let me know what you think, thats to all for the reviews! I hope this chapter wasnt confusing since I jumped around a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Dinner at her place

It wasn't what Eames was expecting to say the least but he was sure that what ever she made was going to good. He sat down at the counter that doubled as a bar. He smiled as he watched her moved around the kitchen preparing the unexpected meal. She had dressed up for something nice but thanks to the rain they were dining in. It was a quick meal to prepare, after she diced up the lettuce and tossed it into a big bowl. She placed a plate in front of him and next to him and turned back to the stove, putting the final touches on the macaroni, she soon sat next to him and laughed for a moment.

"I hope you don't mind." She reached for the different dishes and dished out her share of the food. He shook his head and laughed as well.

"No I do not mind." They ate in silence for a moment before Eames spoke up. "So where were we heading tonight if it wasn't raining?" She shrugged.

"It's just another little place in a corner somewhere." She said before taking a bite of her salad.

"And you got dressed up for that?" He chuckled, she turned to him with a questionable look.

"Everywhere I go I tend to have a fashionable thing on, you can blame my brother for that." He took a few more bite of his food before turning to her.

"So your brother controls your wardrobe?" he asked causing her giggle slightly and shake her head.

"What I meant was, since I work for my brother most of the time I can't wear anything but, suits and dresses." She took a sip of her wine before starting up again. "So it's now a habit for me to dress nice all the time."

"You should rebel." He stated before taking a sip of his own wine.

"Why would I do that?" she said as she finished her meal and stood. "I have to look good for the sake of the company." He watched as she set the dish and sink and rinsed it.

"Well I'm not saying go to work in ripped jeans and t-shirt or anything like that." He stood and took his plate to the sink as well. "Like the day in the coffee shop, you looked like a normal person."

"So you're saying I'm not normal." She smiled causing him to rethink what he had said.

"You're not understanding here." He laughed and she shook her head. She understood perfectly well what he meant.

"So now what would you like to do?" She asked as he looked around the apartment.

"I don't know what have you got to do?" he asked as she shrugged and walked over to her living room. Looking through one of the main bookshelves filled with DVDs she sighed. This was all she had to do was watch a movie.

"Well this is what I got." He went to stand beside her and smiled. "Sorry I'm a very boring person when it comes to entertaining someone." He looked through the movies, she had a lot of horror movies which surprised him. He plucked one he had never seen before off of the shelf. He handed it too her and she chuckled.

"Saw six really?" she watched as he shrugged and nodded. "Alright then saw six it is." She opened the case and placed it into the DVD player. As she set everything up Eames brought their wine from dinner over to the table the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Taking a seat he watched as she set everything up. Sitting down next to him she laughed to her self pushing buttons on the remote to start the movie.

"So why do like horror movies so much?" he asked as he topped off their glasses before handing her glass to her.

"Its an adrenaline thing I guess, I like seeing things that I have never see before. Its like me discovering something new and strange." He nodded taking a sip of his wine. They both turned to the TV and watched as the movie started. Throughout the entire movie he smiled at her reactions to everything that was going on even he had to look away sometimes at the shock factor the movie had. Once the movie was said and done with they laughed together for moment that the reactions that they had shared throughout the movie. "Would you like to watch another maybe not Horror?" She asked as she stood from the couch. Pulling at the dress she was wearing.

"Sure and why don't you change out of that?" She turned back to him as she placed the DVD back into the appropriate case. Looking down at her dress he shrugged. She was uncomfortable through the entire movie.

"What about you?" She pointed out, he was wearing his nicer slacks and button shirt, and he shrugged.

"I do live down the hall, I can change out of this and be back." She agreed and place the DVD back on the shelf. Eames did as he said that he was going to do and went back to his apartment and changed. He slipped on a pair of jeans and T-shirt before plucking one of his favorite movies from his own DVD collection. When he returned he knocked lightly on the door and entered. She emerged form her room wearing the equivalent that he was wearing.

"See now that is normal." She laughed at him and motioned to his the DVD in his hand.

"Oh, this is my own personal favorite I figured that you would enjoy it as well." She plucked it from his hand and read the cover laughing out loud.

"My Best Friends Girl?" She said amused and he nodded. Laughing as she walked over to the DVD player and placed the disk in.

"So do you have a significant other?" He asked as causing her to laugh for a moment as she walked back over to the couch shaking her head.

"No my brother would kill me." Eames chuckled at the thought for a moment. "He has never liked my boyfriends so I haven't tried to get close to anyone since my last one." He watched her fiddle with the remote for a moment.

"Why do you care so much what your brother thinks?" He asked picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"He has control over my inheritance, for some reason my father believes that my brother will take care of me." She did the same as him and took a sip of her drink turning to the TV watching the previews. "So my brother dictates my future pretty much."

"Why let him do that?" She turned sharply too him.

"Why does it matter?" He leaned away for a moment, he knew he was pushing a touchy subject. "If you don't like the way I live or feel like I need to change my ways then please leave." His heart stopped for a moment, he had hit the touchy subject indeed.

"I don't mean to change you, I was just being curious." She rolled her eyes and pushed play taking her focus off of him. They watched the first half of the movie in silence before he spoke up. "I'm sorry if I offended you." She shook her head and turned to him.

"You didn't, a lot of people try to change me."

"Why?"

"Because they don't feel like my brother takes care of me like my father did, I'm a spoiled little rich girl Eames destined to inherit millions if I act the right way and have the appropriate future that my brother sees fit." She took a sip at her wine and sighed. "My brother takes care of me the best he can, I just can't give our family a bad name."

"I'm sorry to hear about this." He said softly and she smiled waving it off.

"It's not that big of a problem, I wish he knew though, I never had the courage to tell him." An idea popped into Eames head at that very moment but he knew he had to keep it to himself. She leaned back into the couch and sighed as she continued to watch the movie. Scooting closer to her she gave him a sideways glance with a small smile forming on her lips.

"So would your brother hate me?" she turned her head to look up at him. He watched her as she thought.

"I never know half the times, you would have to meet him." Eames nodded turning back to the movie with out another word. Eames didn't focus on the movie but thought about everything that had happened in the last week. Alex was still in his head but he was falling for the real Alex, Alexandria in reality. He smiled to himself as he was glad he had been successful so far in his endeavors to maybe have an actual relationship with the woman that had plagued his dreams. She sat forward when she saw the smile cross his face.

"What's so funny?" She asked and he shook his head making her know that he wasn't going to answer the question. "Come on, tell me!" She nudged him with her shoulder.

"I if I told you, you would hate me most likely." She gave him a serious look.

"Try me!" He laughed a bit before thinking about what he was about to say.

"I was smiling in the hopes that you might like me." He looked over at her and smiled a bit. "Just a little." She laughed and shook her head.

"No I hate you!" She said sarcastically as she brushed her hair out her face. She looked back up at the movie still playing out of the TV. Sighing she leaned her head back against the cushions. Eames decided to man up for once, he had always missed every opportunity with a woman before, hence why he had to make up and woman in order to feel love. Turning to face her, he leaned back against the cushions as well resting his arm on the upper portion of the couch he looked down at her, a slight grin on his face.

"Now what?" She smiled up at him.

"Nothing." He said as he leaned over her and lightly brushed his lips with hers. He moved back slightly to make sure there was no objection to his advance before deepening the kiss. It took a moment but she began to kiss him back. He loved every moment, for once the woman he was kissing had warmth and a actual feel to her. Breaking the kiss he sat back never leaving eye contact with Alexandria who was a bit stunned by the sudden kiss but did not object to it. They laughed together for a moment before turning back to the movie to finish it, her hand in his.

* * *

A/N: Ok this was a hard chapter to create, as you can see I'm not good with Kissing and love and that kind of stuff but I did try. I had to go see the movie again to get some inspiration lol. BTW Anyone else think that Eames is a last name not a first. Because I did research on it and all I ever get it a chair company lol. Thanks for all the reviews and readers sorry I was slowly on this last chapter. There will be another one before I head to bed since I have nothing better to do the rest of the day. THANKS EVERYONE! Reviews make my day please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Sydney

Eames walked down the street to the apartment building all their operations were being held out of with a big smile on his face. He had a great night and couldn't wait for next week to come along. Laughing to himself as he re-thought everything he had done last night. It was awkward to him but it worked, he had hooked her and now it was time to bring her in. Taking his time on the stairs his thoughts flooded to when he left her apartment, the kiss they had shared was more passionate than the first and almost desperate to him. The want and need was there but he didn't want that to be the main focus of their relationship. He was going give it a little bit and really get to know her before admitting any true feelings to her. As he reached the floor that was his destination the noise of commotion flooded his ears. Arguments and panic was all the came to his mind. Rushing a bit into the room he looked around see everyone there surrounding the white board that had all the information on it about Robert Fischer.

"What's going on?" He asked as he removed his coat and tossed it aside.

"Maurice is in critical condition, they are moving him to Sydney." The news was shocking to him not only in the fact that they had to leave soon to get to Sydney and start staging there but this was also going to effect his developing relationship.

"Well is that all you know so far?" he asked putting his hands on his hips looking around at everyone.

"Robert and Alexandria are leaving tonight to meet their father." Eames nodded and sighed.

"Well I guess we should get packing them hmm." Grabbing his jacket he started out the door.

"You're not going with us Eames." Was all he heard Dom say and it stopped him in his tracks.

"And why not?" Eames' attention was on Arthur now knowing full well that he had a say in this.

"You know the girl too well to be mixed up in this, it is too suspicious having you on that flight to San Francisco." Dom said running his hands through his hair.

"And how do you know that I know her well?"

"Arthur told us everything about her, where she lives, where she works, who she has been spending her time with." Eames started at Arthur but Ariadne put herself in between them.

"Stop its not worth it." She said placing a hand lightly on his chest.

"Its totally worth it!" Eames began to pace. "So Dom gets to go with Mal running around in his head but I can go because I know the sister of the Mark!" Arthur gave Eames a look of don't disclose everything to him. Dom didn't fully know about all the dreams and the way the Eames had acted when Arthur and Ariadne went under with him.

"If Fischer knows you before hand he is going to know something is up when he wakes up on the plane!" Dom shouted out at him.

"Its just a dream Dom! When he wakes up he will know that it is was all just a dream!" Eames turned from the group and walked towards the door. Turning back sharply he shouted. "I'm going with you guys whether you like it or not! You need me and I have a share in this!" Eames left the room slamming the door behind him. His day was ruined turned to Dom

"What the necessary, you know that he is right." Dom shook his head and turned away from him. "What is this all about really Dom, you angry he brings Mal into the situation or are you jealous." Dom turned sharply back to Arthur with a stunned look on his face. Dom walked away leaving the room and the group. Arthur looked around at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Lets take a vote, on whether Eames goes with us or not. We already know that Dom says no but its not up to him its up to us. Anyone disagree with Eames coming?" Arthur looked around the group.

"We need him just like he said." Ariadne spoke up. "He is the fourth level of the dream we can just cut him out the plan completely." They all nodded and agreed. It wasn't long until all their equipment was packed up and everyone was too the air port. Arthur sent a message to Eames hoping that he would get it in time to make it to the air port.

* * *

Eames shut his phone after reading Arthurs message, he was quick to make it back to his apartment and pack. Nothing was on his mind, not even Alexandria. This mission was his priority right now and that was all he could think about. Grabbing the essentials he packed a carry on as quick as he could before heading to the door. Swinging the door open he jumped back at the sight of Alexandria at the door. She had her hand raised ready to knock but the door opened to soon too let her.

"You scared me." Taking a deep breath he smiled. "Everything all right?" He asked, seeing the hurt look on her face.

"You going somewhere?" He looked down at his bag and tried to think up a good excuse.

" Sudden business trip, it was totally last minuet, I might have to cancel our date tomorrow?" He had to make himself sound like he didn't know about her father. He watched her as she sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Well I was going to come tell you the same." She said in a soft tone. "My father has become ill and I'm leaving for Sydney tonight."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." He looked around for a moment. "Well if it makes you feel better that's where I am heading." Her mood perked up just a bit with surprise.

"You are? That's a strange coincidence." She smiled up at him. "Well you have my number and I have yours maybe we can get together and chat." He smiled and nodded.

"Most defiantly." She moved out his way as he turned to lock his door, setting his bag down he turned to her. "Well I will see you there?" He asked, she nodded and smiled up at him. Smiling back he leaned down the short distance and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Good bye till then." He whispered and left the hall, she had made her way slowly back to her apartment. She had to pack herself but she was more excited that Eames was going to Sydney.

* * *

Eames took a cab to the air port and met the group waiting out side for him. Exiting the cab he noticed that Dom hadn't showed up yet, which surprised Eames. They all smiled as he approached, he dropped his bag to the ground as he joined the group. Arthur handed him his ticket and smiled. Arthur was a better friend that Eames had ever really thought of him to be. He had been harsh to him about this woman up until this point. He knew that he made the suggestion against him coming but he knew how important the mission was. Dom arrived soon after and was angered to see that Eames, he knew he couldn't start an argument here at the air port or he would be off to jail for his prior offenses. Dom had to lay low on this flight and the next if he had any hope on seeing his children again.

They all checked in and made it through security. The boarded the plane and were off on a long flight to Sydney. On the plane none of them talked of the mission. Each other them either read a book or watched the in flight movie. As the time past the soon found themselves in Sydney and checked into a hotel. Eames was sharing his room with Ariadne and Arthur, since it was going to coast a bit more for her own room Ariadne agree to sleep on the couch but Arthur disagreed to that. Eames smiled as they bickered over who would sleep on the couch. Pulling his phone out of his bag he flipped it opened and turned it on. Turning to the two bickering soon to be couple he stopped them.

"Why don't you just share the bed?" Arthur turned and glared at him for the comment causing Eames to laugh. "What they are queen size beds there is more than enough room to share." Arthur just waved him off and went back to bickering with Ariadne. Turning back to his phone he noticed a new message. Flipping through them he read the new message from Alexandria. It said her flight would be landing around midnight and asked where he would be staying. The message was received just after he had turned off his phone for the flight. He kicked himself for not leaving it on for just a moment longer. Looking down at his watch he sighed she would be here in an hour and he debated going to meet her. Looking at his two bickering friends he soon decided and stood.

"Where you going?" Arthur asked as he saw him swipe the rental keys from the table.

"Out for a little sight seeing is all, giving you two some time alone." Ariadne threw a pillow at him, he blocked it swiftly and waved goodbye. Arthur turned to Ariadne and smiled. She laughed aloud and sat down on the bed.

"Do you think he is really going sight seeing?" She asked and looked up at Arthur.

"I have stopped asking question, a happy Eames is a better Eames in my opinion." They both agreed and went back to bickering about the couch.

* * *

Eames made his way out of the hotel and to the parking garage. He checked his watch again and agreed with himself that he had enough time to make it to the air port. Hopping into the silver dodge charger rental they had received from the air port he was off. Everything was mapped out well and he was able to find his way back to the air port. Parking the car he entered the terminal. Looking at the arrivals section on the huge monitor as he came in he found her flight and went to the appropriate terminal to wait. Flipping open the phone he sent her a message that he was going to meet her here and waited. It wasn't long till she emerged from the group of people out into the baggage claim. Eames smiled and began to approach her but his smile soon faded at the sight of her brother. He had not thought this through enough, he had forgotten completely about her brother coming. He thought he would have taken his regular private jet but I guess he had made and exception for once. Taking a deep breath he approached her. When she spotted him she smiled and waved bringing her brothers attention to him.

"Eames, I got your message when we landed." She said as she embraced him in a hug. "I forgot to tell you my brother would be coming and taking care of the arrangements." Eames looked over at her brother and smiled politely.

"I'm Eames." He held his hand out in greeting to her brother but he did not take it. He just nodded his head and replied.

"I'm Robert now if you would excuse us we must be going." Alexandria rolled her eyes at how pompous he was being.

"Well maybe I can give you a ride to your hotel?" Robert turned back to him, his face was steady as a stone.

"It has been taken care of Mr. Eames." Alexandria stepped forward toward her brother and smiled politely trying not to snap at him.

"He drove all this way to meet us here, why not." She whispered to her brother. Eames portended not to be listening but listened anyway.

"The man you explained to me on the plane and the one I see before me are two different people and I do not approve of this Alexandria, maybe if he wore a nicer suit and had a shave I would consider it." Robert looked over at Eames who wore what he always wore, a pair of brown slacks, off colored green shit and light brown coat. He rarely shaved but that was Eames and that made him, him. Anger flared in Eames at the comment and he stepped forward.

"And what is that supposed to mean huh?" Robert looked around as if he were looking for security on his way out. "Am I not proper enough, I have to dress up to be in your presence?" Alexandria placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"That wasn't necessary Eames." She whispered looking back at her brother.

"I'm not going to let him talk about me like that, not everyone is a privileged as him." She put her finger tips to his lips stopping his rant.

"I will talk to my brother, he is very cranky right now he didn't plan on having to fly in coach."

"Oh heaven forbid he has to fly like the rest of us." He spoke loud enough for Robert to hear causing Alexandria to shush him again.

"Please stop, tonight I must stay with my brother." Eames looked down at her question written all over his face.

"Why?" he whispered. "Was that an order." He looked up at him angrily.

"No because we are seeing my father in the morning." She turned away from him and headed towards her brother. He caught her softly by the arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just as cranky as he is right now." He said shaking his head, he had to control himself before he lost her entirely. She leaned up and gave him a light kiss, causing a grunt from her brother. Robert didn't approve but she didn't care.

"I'll send you a message when I am free." She whispered before returning to her brother. Eames was angry at this but there was no one he could be angry at but himself he should have thought about things more in depth before acting upon them. He turned and head toward the parking garage. Sitting in the car for a moment he mentally kicked himself for doing what he did. Maybe Dom was right this was going to be bad now that he was not only involved with Alexandria but her brother as well. Starting up the car he headed quickly back to the hotel, for a drink and some sleep.

* * *

A/N: It jumps around a bit again I hope it isnt confusing, I wanted to speed things up my intention was to leave them in London for another week with dating and fluff and stuff like that but that would make the story boring with the same stuff over and over again. Plus I really wanted to start adding Robert in the there a bit. I liked his character in the movie but he was very stuck up to me as well. Hope everyone is enjoying! I have the next few chapters stuck in my head and I have the weekend off so expect massive updates, which I can promise! Thanks for the reviews keep-em coming! Thanks everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Robert and Alexandria

"Was that really necessary Robert?" Alexandria asked her brother as she took a seat next to him in the private car her brother has requested.

"After the way he reacted to me yes very necessary." Robert said as he focused on his phone flipping through messages.

"He was nothing but nice to you and you had to be rude." She spat back at him before turning to look out the window.

"Alexandria he is not right for you I can tell." Robert said never even looking up from his phone.

"I'm happier when he is around than when you are around." She whispered flipping open her phone and typing a message. He looked over at her shocked at what she had said.

"We have had this conversation before Alexandria."

"Yeah yeah I know, you control my inheritance but, I really don't care anymore." She said softly as they arrived at their hotel. She didn't wait for the door to be opened for her, she exited the taxi and grabbed her bags from the back. She headed into the hotel without waiting for her brother. She walked up to the front desk and asked for a change in the room reservation. They had always shared a room with two separate beds but the lady behind the desk was able to make it a suit with two separate rooms. Robert walked up behind her and whispered his anger in what she was doing. She just shook her head and took the keys from the woman, handing her brother his she left him in the lobby. Once in her room she tossed her bag on the bed and sat down. Opening up her phone she saw she had new message waiting for her. She had sent Eames a message telling him how sorry she was her brother was being a complete jerk. Reading his message back to her, he asked if she was alright. Typing her reply in, telling him that she had her own room now and was completely ignoring him for the time. Tossing the phone behind her she opened up her bags and pulled out her hygiene bag and her cloths for the night. She was soon and out of the shower and into bed.

* * *

The next morning she was awoken by a knock on the door. Moving slowly she opened the door to the face of her brother. Sighing she looked at her watch and groaned she had to get ready. Leaving the door cracked and letting her brother in she went over to her bags and pulled out her outfit for the day. Because of her brother she had packed nothing but skirts, blouses, dress pants and a few sun dresses. Pulling out a black blouse and matching skirt she disappeared for a moment and changed into the outfit for the day. She brushed her hair out and slipped on a set of heels. Robert stayed near the door watching his sisters moves. She grabbed a handbag she had packed and put all the necessary credit cards, ID's and cash into before grabbing her phone and turning back to him.

"Alexandria about last night." Robert said as he stopped her from walking out the door without a glance at him.

"Take it all Robert." He looked at her confused by her statement. She sighed and looked up at him. "If losing my inheritance is what I have to do to be happy then take it."

"Please just listen to me." He stopped her. "I just want the best for you."

"How about we let me decide what is best for me." She walked past him and he followed after. They headed down to the lobby and to the car that was waiting to take them to the hospital. Sitting in the back Alexandria yawned as the jet lag set in. flipping open her phone she found no new message which caused her to frown for a moment. The ride to the hospital was short, she followed her brother through the many wings and elevator rides to the room her father was in. The site of her father in the hospital room made her cringe. Ever since he had gotten sick it was harder and harder for her to see him.

"Alex . . .Ale. . ." Her father tried speaking out to her causing her to rush to his side.

"I'm here dad." She grasped his hand and sat down by his bed. She smiled as he watched her. Looking up at her brother she could tell that he was a bit jealous. She knew that her father never did anything like that to him. "How are you feeling?" she whispered.

"Better . . . .Now that you are here, my daughter." He said slowly and raspy as if he was out of breath, he gripped his daughters hand tighter. Robert took his place by the window and watch the traffic below. Like he always did he waited for a event or a phone call to have him leave. He and his father never got along.

* * *

"We are going to use her." Eames looked up from the paper work he was going over at Dom's comment. "Alexandria will be the one we use to crack Fischer." Eames place the paperwork in his lap and looked over at Arthur. "I'm sorry Eames this is why I didn't want to come this is the real reason."

"So your going to use her against her brother." Eames asked.

"She is the only person that he loves makes the effect of the idea greater." Dom said as he sat on the edge of the bed, they had all gathered in the room to review everything and brief Eames on this new development.

"So instead of the god father we are using his sister, great." Eames stated tossing the paperwork aside.

"Its not going to be her only Fischers projection of her." Arthur spoke up and Eames turned to him.

"I thought we were taking her under with her."

"No, we have to sedate her before we go under." Arthur stated looking up at Dom.

"And if she wakes up?" Eames asked standing and walking over to the window.

"We are still in the thinking faze of this plan." Dom sighed.

"Maurice Fischer can die any day now, so figure out your master plan." Eames said before leaving the room. He wasn't happy with this new plan, he could easily portray her. Making his way to the elevator he pulled out his phone and typed in a quick message.

* * *

She heard her phone go off but did not answer it. She was here with her father and wasn't going to leave anytime soon. So looked up over at her brother he was focused on the happenings outside. Her focus on her brother was shifted to her father when he began speaking. She could only make sense of a portion of what he was saying. He was asking about her life and how she was doing. She smiled and held his had a bit tighter.

"Everything is good dad, I've actually met someone." She rolled her eyes when her brother made a nasty comment about it. Her father smiled and placed her hand over his heart. She listened closely as he started to tell her how proud of her he was, and how she reminded him of her mother. She smiled did the best she could to hug. She stood as her brothers phone rang. She glared across the room at him as he held a conversation with someone. The nurse came in and smiled at her.

"Its time for his medication ma'am, he's going to be out for a while." Alexandria watched as the nurse injected a needle full of liquid into her fathers IV. He brother moved to stand beside her as they watched their father fall into a deep sleep.

"Come on, I have some business to attend to back at the hotel." He grasped his sisters hand and slowly pulled her along..

"Do you even care?" She whispered in the elevator causing him to sigh.

"Yes, I care but this visit was more for you than me, I have spent every moment with him since he was hospitalized." She sighed and waited for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. Opening her phone she saw the message she had received earlier. Eames was waiting in the Hospital parking lot if she wanted to get away from her brother. As they walked out into the parking lot toward the vehicle they had arrived in she spotted him leaning against his own car. Robert rolled his eyes.

"And you ask me if I care obviously you can tell what he truly cares about." Alexandria rolled her eyes and started to walk toward Eames. "Where are you going?"

"To get away for a bit." That was all she said as she made her way over to Eames. Robert sighed he was angry about the entire situation before him but let her go. As she walked over to him she held her hands out to her sides in question. "I thought you had work?"

"I had a few meetings yesterday but none today." He made the excuse quick but she still looked suspicious over it. "How are you feeling?" he asked as she turned and watched her brother drive off into the distance.

"Better, I just need to get away from this place and my brother." Eames smirked at the comment and opened the passenger door.

"Well, I can at least help with a part of that request." She smiled at his remark and stepped into the car. Eames took a look around the area for moment before stepping in the driver's side. Eames asked if there was a preference to where they went and she shook head. Soon they were off and away from the hospital.

* * *

A/N: I know that I am making it seem like Robert and Dom are the evil guys in this story but that's how they are just turning out, they get better as the story goes. I hope no one is confused at how I am using Dom to mislead Eames all the time with excuse. Please let me know if I am. Reviews are appreciated of course, Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I watched the movie again to try and figure out where I got the idea of this story from and I finally found it, when Eames and Dom are talking about inception when we first meet Eames, Eames states that Arthur has no imagination and Dom reply's "Unlike you right." Just throwing it out there. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 Suspicious

"So are you really here in Sydney on a job?" Alexandria asked looking up from her salad. They were at a local restaurant right on the water, they were seated out on the balcony.

"Why do you ask?"

"It just seems strange to me that you were at the air port and then at the hospital." She took another bite of her salad. "I mean I could believe the coincidence of us being on the same continent at the same time but the last day has been questionable."

Eames nodded and set his fork down, looking out at the water before turning to her. She watched as he thought about something to tell her. She shook her head, she knew something was up.

"You don't need to lie to me Eames, why are you really here?" she leaned forward resting her arms on the table waiting for his answers. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I am here on a job, I didn't lie to you Alexandria." He said simply waiting for her reaction.

"Then what is the job?" she inclined her head.

"I can't really tell you what the job is."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret." He smiled at her as she threw her hands in the air frustrated. "I'll tell you when the time is right." She shook her head and turned her focus to the water, she knew that something was wrong with this situation and Eames could feel it. "What are you thinking?" He asked as he leaned forward. She shook her head and turned back to him.

"I'm thinking like my brother." She whispered and Eames' expression changed to confusion. "You're after something aren't you?" Eames was speechless for a moment as he tried to speak she cut him off. "You need to be close to me in order to get what you want."

"That's completely ridiculous." He said and watched her stand.

"Not to me it's not." She whispered and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning her wait against it. "Every man I have ever known cared only about the money I would make when my father would die."

"And you believe I will do the same?" he asked as he walked to stand beside her. She chuckled to herself.

"That's what every man says to me." She turned to him and shrugged. Looking down at her watch she sighed. "I have to get back." Eames nodded. Leaving the appropriate change on the table they walked back out to the car. As Eames turned on the car he turned to her.

"I don't want you to believe that, that is not what I am after." He spoke softly.

"Then what are you after?" She asked turning to him.

"You." He whispered, putting the car into drive they made their way out of the parking lot and onto the highway. She kept her focus on the scenery that passed. At the appropriate times she pointed where to go, pulling into hotel unloading zone he parked the car. As they stepped out of the car he watched as she made her way back into the hotel. He called out to her. "Alexandria." She turned back to him. "I meant what I said." He watched her sigh and shrug.

"Then prove it." She called back before turning and entering the hotel. Eames got back into the car and drove off back to his hotel. The entire time thinking what he could do.

* * *

Entering her room she dropped her things on the bed and rummaged through her things to find something more comfortable to wear. Changing she sighed and turned to the door that led to her brothers room. Knocking lightly she entered slowly just to be polite. Robert was sitting with his laptop at the desk by the window, typing away at something she would always find not to be important.

"Let's go to dinner tonight." She suggested as she leaned against the desk facing him. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at her.

"Why are you suddenly so nice?"

"Well maybe I just wanted to have dinner with my brother." She smiled down at him and he nodded.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch it just gives me an excuse not to go to dinner with someone else." She said softly.

"What did he do?" Robert stood quickly reaching for his phone. She stopped him laughing for a moment.

"I just am suspicious of him right now." She whispered.

"Like I always tell you maybe you should start listening to me from now on."

* * *

Eames parked the car and entered the hotel quickly. He was angry at himself for everything that had happened and was going to happen. Arthur met him at the front desk and immediately began with the questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Out is there something wrong with that?" Eames said as he walked past Arthur who stopped him.

"You went and saw her didn't you?"

"I'm pretty sure she is with her sick father." Eames said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't play dumb with me Eames, I know you have been seeing her ever since we told you not too." Arthur whispered as he came in close, shocking Eames a bit at first. "I haven't told the team yet, but you're getting to close to this woman."

"No worries my friend, she has lost interest thanks to her brother." Eames said as he looked around before meeting eyes with Arthur who was stunned. "Her brother has put silly notions in her head with every man she has ever met, she doesn't trust me."

"Well who would, you're in Sydney like she is and then you're going to be on the plane with her to San Francisco. " Arthur chuckled a bit. "She doesn't know about this operation does she?" Eames shook his head no.

"I told her it was a secret, and that I would tell her in time." Eames said as he ran his hands through his hair. Arthur could tell that he was a bit upset with the recent development.

"We are all going under in a hour to look over the layouts one more time, Dom won't be there but you need to be there." Arthur suggested to him and he nodded. They made their way to the hotel room where everyone was setting up to go under. They were only going to be out for an hour which gave them more than enough time in the dream world to rehearse everything one last time.

* * *

~DREAM~

"So how are we using Alexandria in all this?" Eames asked as he turned to the group. Ariadne was fooling around with scenery and Arthur was focused on her. Saito and Yusuf had heard the question and shrugged. "Arthur!" He turned and looked over at Eames who only had to give him the look and he snapped out of it.

"She will be a hostage, in the begging but you will impersonate her so that she doesn't get hurt." Arthur explain walking around the road. "And from then on she will be playing along with her brother." Eames nodded and turned from the group. They all started a general discussion on the events that were to play out, but Eames' mind was elsewhere. He couldn't get Alexandria out of his head. Looking off into the distance he watched as the scenery shifted a bit but he controlled his thought to not let Alex come back to haunt him.

"This should be a quick and easy job." Arthur spoke confidant and Eames turned to him and smiled. For the next few hours they went through tricks and levels getting used to the dream world. Surprisingly to Arthur no interruptions were made by Eames' sub-conscious.

* * *

"This is the first dinner we have had since, since I don't even know when." Robert said happily from across the table and his sister smiled back. It was nice to spend time with her brother when he wasn't being a complete jerk to everyone she knew. They had ordered and were now enjoying their meal and the hotel restaurant on the bottom floor. Alexandria kept quiet for most of the dinner making it know to Robert that something was wrong. "So this Eames, what is so suspicious of him?" Robert asked as he took a bite of his steak.

"I just thought it was strange him being here like me and saying he had work but wasn't." She took a sip of her wine thinking for a moment. "He said the only thing he was after was me but I find It hard to believe him."

"Well you seem to be greatly impacted by the man." Robert took a deep long breath before saying what he had never said before. "Maybe he is telling the truth." She looked at him shocked for a moment before she smiled.

"Maybe, I told him to prove it." She said taking a bite of her own food and watching for a reaction. Her brother only smiled and laughed, that was his sister always needing the proof. He shook his head and forced out another sentence he would never say.

"Then let him."

"Why are you being so nice tonight?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Maybe I realized that no matter how hard I try I can't control every aspect of your life." He said softly and she inclined her head in question. "I know that you being your own person, and being independent is what father loves about you." He laughed to himself for a moment. "In some ways I wish I were more like you."

"Father loves you just as much as he loves me, he just has a hard time showing it, you know that." She said reaching out and grasping his hand.

"If you say so." He whispered causing her to frown. She knew that her brother and father had never gotten along ever since their mother died when they were young. Alexandria could see it every day that her father loved the both of them equal, it was just the way the Robert did things that made her father question, who her brother really was as a person.

* * *

A/N:I know I bounce back and forth just let me know if it gets too confusing. I need to know what everyone thinks about this story, I can tell by the number of hits, alerts and favorite story numbers that I have written something that everyone likes. I am going to continue this story more and more but I need a little more feedback to know that I am going in the right direction with this. I'm glad that everyone so far likes it and I'm sorry that the grammar can't be A+ perfect because no one is perfect. So if you could drop a line that is awesome! :D Thanks for reading I have a full Duty day tomorrow so I will be able to knock out three chapters, or I am going to try. Oh and a Duty day is a military term, I'll be working 24 hours straight so I have plenty of time to write for everyone. Hope you Enjoy :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Proving it

Eames waited a day or so before he sent her a message, he figured he would leave her be and let her have the time with her father and brother. Plus it would make his story a bit better on his side. Returning for the hotel barber he had gotten his hair cut and evened up his beard. Making himself look a bit less scruffy. Just in case he has to come in contact with her brother again. Rummaging through his bag for the nicest thing possible to wear he remembered that he had packed a suit and tie. Laughing to himself that he did and remembering that he packed it in case he needed to get in and observe anyone up close. Laying it out on the bed he sent off a message to Alexandria and turned to the shower. Taking his time he washed his hair and toweled off. Just before dressing he checked his phone. Alexandria had agreed to dinner with him and it made his mood that much better.

Arthur and Ariadne were out enjoying the city together, since they had nothing better to do but wait. It was sad that they were all waiting for a man to die to continue on with this mission. Looking down at his phone he typed his reply and smiled getting dressed. Looking at himself at the mirror he smiled in satisfaction, he actually looked good cleaned up. Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone he was off and down to the lobby. Her last message to him told him to meet her in the lobby of her hotel and that she would be ready within the hour. For Eames' sake he had hoped that she would wear something a little more fashionable like he had.

Getting in the car and starting it up he made his way to her hotel the entire time getting his story straight so she wasn't so suspicious of him anymore. Pulling up to the valet he asked them to just keep his car there for a moment and that he would be right back. Walking through the lobby he looked around trying to spot her but didn't. Leaning against a wall he waited close to the elevators. It wasn't long till the clicking of heals caught his attention and he turned toward the sound. Alexandria smiled as she walked toward him, she wore a different black cocktail dress, which didn't surprise him she probably had a whole closet full.

"Well you clean up nice." She said as she embraced him in a hug, he chuckled lightly and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Well so do you." He said causing her to shake her head at the complement, he offered his arm and she accepted it with a smile. He escorted her out to the car and they were soon away from the hotel.

"So where are we going?" She asked leaning toward him slightly.

"I figured you would pick?" he stated back to her. "I thought you have been here more times than I have so. . ." She laughed it was true she traveled here more and more every year. She pointed to the exits and turns that lead to one of her more favorite restaurants. Parking the car Eames quickly moved to open hers which caused her to laugh.

"You know I get this treatment every day, I don't need you to treat me the same." She said as she turned and watched him shut the door.

"Well I'm just being polite." He stated simply and offered his arm to her. As they walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated he couldn't help but notice that she was in a much better mood than the day before. "You seem a lot happier than the other day, good news?" She looked up at him as they stood to the side waiting.

"My father has been doing better these last few days, the doctors have hope." Even though this was bad for him he was happy for her.

"Well that is great!"

"I know, even my brother has been happier these last few days, I think the whole family is just doing better." She said looking out into the restaurant.

"Well I'm happy for you." He whispered down to her causing her to smile. The waiter soon came over and showed them to their table. Looking through both the dinner and drink menus they ordered what they both wanted and soon sat chatting away.

"It was funny my brother actually wanted me to come out with you tonight." She said twisting one of her rings around her finger. Eames leaned forward and chuckled.

"Really, I thought I didn't dress good enough or have a proper shave for Mr. Robert Fischer's sister." She laughed at his comment and looked up.

"He really only wants the best for me so give him a break."

"I'll give him a break when he gives me a break." He pointed out and reached for her hand. Grasping it lightly she smiled as they interlaced their fingers.

"Well he is letting you have dinner with me tonight, so I guess that would be called cutting you a break right?" she suggested taking a sip of her wine when it arrived in front of them.

"Well the next time I see him and he not making a comment or rolling his eyes then I'll consider it." He said and pulled her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"So how has work been for you?" She asked raising and eyebrow at him. He knew she was going to ask and he was prepared for it.

"I've been in meetings all day yesterday and today." He stated causing her to nod in response.

"Can you tell me what you are involved with." He shrugged a bit and caused her to lean across the table. "You don't need to tell me specifics just what is the general idea of your job?" he smiled and leaned forward as well.

"Security, private security." He whispered and she raised her eye brows.

"What kind?" she asked curious and he raised a hand and wave his finger back and forth.

"That's all I can tell you." He laughed as she pouted. Their food was soon placed in front of them and they began their meal. Holding a light conversation between bites, Eames was happy this was all going great so far. As their plates were taken from them, Alexandria couldn't help but order something sweet as well causing him to smile. She order a piece of her favorite dish, Lemon Cream Cake. Eames didn't partake in any deserts since nothing on the menu looked good to him. The waiter was quick to bring back her desert and place two forks on the table.

"Do you need to forks for this?" He asked sarcastically knowing exactly why the waiter brought two. She smiled taking a bite of the cake. Scooping up a small piece she held it out to him. "No, I'm fine." She gave him a playful angry look before moving the fork full of cake closer to him. He sighed and took the bite. She watched and waited for his reaction. To his surprise he liked the creamy taste of the cake.

"Like it?" she smiled taking another bite and holding out the extra fork to him. He took it shaking his head the entire time. They shared the piece of cake until it was gone. Placing their forks down they both smiled. The bill was placed at the edge of the table and she watched as it was snatched up by him.

"I could have paid for it." She laughed over at him.

"Nope, I have something to prove remember." He laughed placing his credit card in bill hold and set it back at the edge of the table.

"You really don't have to prove anything." She smiled leaning back on the table in front of them.

"Then why are we on this date!" He said sarcastically causing her to laugh. After receiving his card back they were soon out the door and into the cool night air. "So now what would you like to do?" He asked opening the door for her. She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm sure you will figure something out." He shut the door after she took her seat. Shaking his head he had no idea what they were going to do now. Hopping in the driver side he pulled out his keys. Looking over at her he watched her for a moment. He watched as she leaned over the center console, he raised an eyebrow at her smiling a bit. "How about the beach." She whispered before brushing her lips with his catching his slightly off guard.

"Why there?" he asked softly breaking the kiss.

"Because I have no idea where else to go." She laughed as she sat back watching him put the keys in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. She pointed the directions out to him again like before and they soon arrived the beach. As they walked toward the beach she slipped her heals off and stepped into the sand. The sun was just setting over the water. Reaching down he interlaced in his fingers with hers as they walked down the beach.

"Well this is nice." He stated softly looking over to her as she nodded. Stopping he pulled her toward him. "It doesn't take a lot to please you does it?" she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Why would you think that I need a lot of please me?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because you just come from a family where you would be considered high maintenance." He stated as she dropped her shoes in the sand smiling at his comment. Wrapping her arms around his neck she shook her head.

"My brother is more high maintenance then I am." He nodded in agreement and shrugged before looking back down at her. Leaning down he brushed he lips lightly before deepening the kiss. He pulled her close as she melted into him. This was all that he wanted was to feel her, she was warm not cold, she had taste and smell she was real. Breaking the kiss she smiled up at him before looking out toward the water. They settled down onto a bench just off the beach. She wrapped her arm with his and leaned against his shoulder as they watched the sun go down over the water. Nothing could ruin this day for Eames, it was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated been working hard and work and I just got four teeth pulled UGH! Since I'm at home with nothing else to do I figured I update for everyone. Please let me know what you think! :D

Thanks everyone


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 One missed call

As they walked back to the car all Eames' could think was how great this night had been so far and how nothing could ruin it. The thought never crossed his mind about the mission and what he was really here to do. He didn't care anymore the woman of his dreams was walking next to him enjoying the night. They enjoyed a light conversation on their way back to his car. It didn't take them long to get settled into the car and off to their next destination, the hotel. Eames had no intent on getting lucky tonight, it was just getting late and they both had early morning tomorrow. Their conversation continued as they drove down the interstate, until a light beep came to their ears. Looking around for a moment Alexandria laughed to herself.

"I forgot I left it in the car." Reaching down for her bag that she had left on the passenger floor she rummaged through it pulling out her phone. Flipping open her phone she saw she had one missed call. Reading who it was from she shrugged. "It was just my brother, it must not have been too important." She flipped her phone shut.

"Why would you say that?" he asked as she turned to him.

"It was only one call, plus it is getting late, he must be worried." Eames nodded and turned back to the road, they went on with their conversation all the way back to the hotel. After they arrived and parked the car, Eames held his arm out for her and he escorted her into the hotel. Their conversation continued on in the elevator and down the hall to where she was staying. She pulled the key out her bag and opened the door to her room. She barely made it through the door before she was caught by the arms of a familiar friend. It caught Eames of guard as this new face pushed her back out into the hallway.

"Where have you been!" It took her a moment to focus on who stood before her. "Your brother asked me to find you!"

"Uncle Peter?" she said as she moved away from him and out of his grasp. "What's wrong?" Eames looked back and forth between the two.

"Your brother didn't send you a message." Alexandria looked at him questionably.

"He called but . . . wait what has happened?" She asked with sudden panic.

"It's your father. . ." Browning didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as he watched her run back down the hall way. Eames was quick to follow her. She gasped in the elevator and Eames was speechless.

"Will you take me?" She turned and asked him, he nodded and agreed. They walked quickly to the car and Eames drove quickly to the hospital, while a nervous Alexandria sat anxiously in her seat. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot Alexandria did not wait for him to park the car, she was out the first chance that she got. Running into the hospital she wasted no time getting to an elevator. Eames was shocked as he parked the car and tried to follow her as well. Alexandria made it to her father's floor quickly and ran into his room. She was stopped by her brother who she pushed away from her.

"One phone call Robert!" she shouted at him as she made her way to her father's side. Taking his hand she smiled down at him. "What's wrong?"

"The doctors say that he won't last the night." Robert spoke approaching the bed.

"He was fine this morning." She whispered as she watched her father sleep. The room was quiet for a moment before rapid footsteps came through the door and her brother shouted.

"Get him out!" Alexandria turned sharply to see Eames a bit flustered.

"No! He can stay." She approached the security and pushed them off and grabbed Eames' hand pulling him along with her.

"Alexandria this is not necessary." Robert whispered leaning over his father to speak to her.

"He will stay, since I know now that even my own brother is unable to call me when my father I deathly ill." Robert threw his arms in the air and walked away from her.

* * *

It was long after the argument between Alexandria and Robert that their father had passed. Eames had held her as she cried and returned her to her hotel room. He had left soon after returning to his own hotel. He couldn't believe that it was time already. They were going to have to get to work soon in order to be successful. As he opened the door to his room he was greeted by Ariadne and Arthur, the rest of the group had also gathered in his room. Eames sighed as he looked around.

"Maurice Fischer is dead." He whispered sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"How do you know?" Dom asked crossing his arms over his chest staring down Eames. Eames rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Because, I was in the room when he died."

"What?" Dom asked stunned. "How were you in the room when he died?"

"Because Eames has been seeing Alexandria Fischer." Arthur spoke up, not wanting to but having a need to at the moment.

"After we warned you not to!" Dom shouted out and Arthur stood, he knew this could end badly. "This is bad Eames, this could compromise the entire mission! How the hell are you going to get on that plane now without Robert raising an eye brow at it?" Dom came in close and was yelling in Eames' face. Eames stood pushing Dom back.

"Because she asked me to come with them!" Eames shouted over to Dom causing him to stop his babbling and yelling.

"How?" Arthur asked and Eames smirked.

"Because I did the opposite of what you asked!" the entire group was shocked at the new events that kept unfolding as the story went on. "I saw her, got to know her, she trusts me."

"Was this all apart of you plan?" Dom asked.

"My plan is quiet different than yours Dom." Eames whispered. "But we need to get ready and quit this ridiculous bickering."

"He is right Dom, this is stupid, Robert isn't going to object to Eames being on the plane, and Robert doesn't even know us, this is no big deal." Dom didn't want to hear any more and left the room.

"You can blame him for being angry." Ariadne said aloud knowing Dom's situation better than most.

"Yes, but I can be angry for him never understanding." Eames said before disappearing out of the hotel room as well. It was going to be a long night and a even longer day tomorrow. It all started tomorrow. Pulling out his phone as he sat down at the hotels bar, he sent a message to Alexandria not expecting a reply. He knew that she was upset and wanted nothing to do with anyone at the moment. When he got a reply he smiled. She had gotten him a seat on the plane. Everything was going to be fine as long as they kept to the plan.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, still recovering from my teeth being pulled. Let me know what you think. It is shocking me to see how many hits the story is getting. Thanks everyone! I have to say this was hard for me to write but this chapter had to be done!


End file.
